


The Spark (Hiatus)

by GuessSSTTtt_hoi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (OCs are not prominent throughout the story), I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, i guess, this is my au, what do i tag?, which is called 'AU-X'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessSSTTtt_hoi/pseuds/GuessSSTTtt_hoi
Summary: All right, let us begin this story. It starts with a spark. A spark that was glowing too brightly for its own good.The story of the Knockout twins.I am rewriting this entire story, but only by a little for the already written parts.This will have the rewritten version, while another story will have the old parts just so you can see how bad it was.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new version. 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy this hell ride.
> 
> It's gonna be a bad one.

The hot spot was a spectacle to behold. More than a hundred growing sparks lay dormant. Only one stood out. This spark, unlike most others, was larger and glowed brighter than all the rest. That was until the chaos bringer, Unicron, discovered it.

 

The large spark lay there, silently. It was pulsing a quiet rhythm, just loud enough for the lord of the undead to pick it out from the crowd. There was another large spark adjacent to it. This other spark sat nestled in the metal ground, strangely close to the other.

 

Unicron contemplated his motives again for the 12th stellarcycle in a row. He thought of why he was about to do this, who his victims were, and thought of his stupid, godforsaken brother. Primus. His arrogant, weak fool of a brother. Unicron understood why Primus was so different in personality and motives; they had to keep the balance of chaos and order. But that still did not stop Unicron from wanting to rip his brother’s still beating spark out from his chassis.

 

As he looked back at the sparks, he grew weary of waiting around for something, anything, to happen. He stepped closer to the spot and became very agitated. He was so bored from flying around aimlessly, splitting open the sparks he saw fit.

He glared coldly at them, sitting there, calmly, without a care in the world. He wished to be able to make something that would just kill all of those pesky, good for nothing sparks of energy, so his part-time job would be eliminated from his life, whether he was even living or not.

He distinguished that both were to be terminated. He lifted his weapon high above his head.. And brought it down in one clean, swift movement.

 

The sparks seemed to scream as they were split in half. Unicron stepped back and stared on, intrigued by the reactions the sparks he split gave him.

He was utterly fascinated but irritated at the fact that random sparks across the multiverse could be born so strong or with such special powers. But he didn’t care for them. Not by one bit. He only needed to split the larger sparks, to make sure they would not reign a threat to his being as they came of age.

As the smoke cleared, Unicron felt a strange feeling of pride. This will do nicely, Unicron thought maliciously. The cleaved sparks pulsed weakly. Unicron then flew away, with a staggering, god-like elegance, that seemed to also bring chaos and destruction wherever he went. In planet mode, or bipedal mode. Even when he ever so rarely obtained a mortal body, that aura never left.

 

If Unicron had stayed any longer, he would have been surprised to see a portal, which crackled and hissed with an energy he had and would never see again, which snatched up the suffering spark halves and disappeared.


	2. Their life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhm rewritten version. 
> 
> Just to say, my AU has a weird version of Cybertronian life cycles, so:
> 
> 1 million years: 1-year-old
> 
> It was just easier for me to do that, ok?

22 million earth years later; Homeworld

 

No one ever stayed around with them, they were always alone. They only had each other.

They were named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

The older brother was Sunstreaker, him being 2 million years older than Sideswipe, while the younger was 16 million years.

Sideswipe liked to make himself seem strong and independent, even though he had severe abandonment issues, as did the others.

Sunstreaker was a little too narcissistic for his own good and was way too obsessed with the way his paint looked, and much too unruly to whoever scratched or made the smallest dent in it. He could be rational sometimes, though.

Sideswipe, in a sense, was like that one independent kid in your class who isn’t independent at all.

Sunstreaker was sorta like that calm, quiet but smart kid in your school until you realized that he was the biggest narcissist ever.

They liked to call themselves the Terror Twins, as they used to like playing pranks on the townspeople.

The name stuck with them, even though they had stopped fooling around, and was now more focused on surviving in this poor place.

Many called them criminals or punks, for all the stealing they had done. But, it was for a good cause.

Feeding the other twins.

* * *

 

They were alone, too. They had each other, and the Terror Twins.

Their names were Knockdown and Knockout. Knockdown was 20 million years old, and 3 years older than Knockout.

They couldn’t go anywhere, since they looked too much like those high standard mechs to be living in such a poor place, such as Homeworld.

With that realization out of the way, they found that they also couldn’t leave to get food, and started relying on the twins.

They looked a little like triple changers, even though they weren’t at all. They were both seekers who looked roughly the same. They had the same mold, with spiky horn-like helms. The only variant that differentiated them was their paint jobs. Knockdown was a light, cerulean blue, while Knockout was a light but deep red.

To add to their character, they both had small headlights on their chassis. They were still Seekers, of course, but had wheels on their back, which made them look like automobiles. The wheels were only kibble pieces that they had attached and served no purpose.

Such a quality they had was that they could hide their wings in the folds of their armor, to make them look like mechs with car alt modes.

Said and done, their personalities were the strangest aspect of their being. Knockdown was the oldest, and the calmest, most orderly of them. Next came Knockout, who, in a sense, had a personality not too dissimilar to Sunstreaker’s. But that was only a facade. He was sadder than most but was always cheered up by his friends. In truth, he was not too dissimilar to another mech, who looks exactly like him, but of course, lives in another universe. You might know him, though. Have you heard of Shattered Glass?

 

The one thing they all had in common was that they were in another universe, and were sent here through a magical, inter-dimensional portal. But hey!

They couldn’t tell anyone that.


	3. Forced, and again it happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k then

A few days later, after Sideswipe had almost gotten caught, did the Homeworldian (Shut up) police force decide to force the twins and their accomplices off of the planet.

Without knowing it, the group of thieves had actually grown a reputation with the townspeople.

They were secretly loved for their tricks and thievery. So, when they were forced into the shuttle, did the children cry.

The shuttle started to rumble, its engines warming up.

     “Ready for taking off?” a guard asked.  
“Almost,” the alien technician replied.  
     “Almost ain’t enough,” a smaller alien exclaimed.  
“ _ **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**_ ” Knockout’s muffled voice came out of the shuttle.

The small alien cursed him out silently, then slinked away.

You could almost hear the faint giggling of the alien children watching.

“Done!” the technician exclaimed joyfully.  
The shuttle was launched off the face of the planet.

* * *

As soon as the spacecraft left the view of the aliens, another portal opened up.

“Holy Primus,” Knockdown muttered. “It’s happening again.”

Surprisingly, the four mechs, plus a Starflight, all remembered how they made it to an alternate reality, even though their protoforms had not yet been formed.

Their processors had been infused with memories and accounts of Cybertronians they had never met.

“I wonder,” Sunstreaker grumbled, “if this groundbridge-“  
     “Not a groundbridge!” Starflight exclaimed, cutting him off.  
“If this _portal_ ,” he continued, glaring at her, “will take us back to our original universe, or if it will send us to another."  
     “Only time will tell,” Knockdown stated calmly.  
“I really do hope we are sent back, though,” Starflight whispered.  
                   “We all do.”

* * *

 


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.
> 
> I just realized I could use rich text.
> 
> *Slams head on table*
> 
> (I have to rewatch RID2015 to make the intro.)

They were falling. Falling down to a planet made like metal.  
“Cybertron!” Starflight screamed. “Praise Primus for this astonishing, stupefying moment!”  
“I don’t understand any of your vocabularies!” Sunstreaker screeched back. “Also, what if that isn’t _OUR_ Cybertron?!”  
“Oh...”  
A loud crash echoed throughout the planet.

* * *

“What was that!?” a random mech yelled.

It seemed as though the crash made by the spacecraft was loud enough to wake up virtually everyone living on the planet. Except for Whirl. That guy sleeps like a rock. Maybe also Ultra Magnus.

BACK AT THE CRASH SITE:

“My helm hurts,” Sideswipe acknowledged, rubbing his helm with his servos.  
“Why _ISN'T_ it!” Starflight exclaimed, infuriated. “We just got hit by a meteor, and then crashed down to Cybertron!”

**A LITTLE WAYS AWAY**

(Rewrite entire scene for RiD intro, but with them finding Sideswipe and the others)

“Sweet Solus Prime!” Strongarm yelled at them. “Who are you fugitives, and why are you here?!”  
“Calm down femme,” Sideswipe said smoothly. (Totally not drooling over her.)  
 _I already don't like this one_ , Strongarm thought, as she glared at him.

Secretly, Sideswipe's fans kicked in, and his internal heat rose. _I... feel strange_ , Sideswipe thought.  _But she'd never love a mech like me..._

He visibly drooped. Strongarm and Bee did not notice, but the Cleaved did.

Behind them, was the new cadet Breakdown. Knockout stared at him curiously.

_He looks kind of... cute?_

Since Starflight shared a stronger spark connection with him, she could sense his thought, and squealed internally. _God damn, I ship it like FedEx! Whatever FedEx is._ The thing was that no one could read Starflight's thoughts. For a reason, no one can explain.

* * *

 

“Where is Grimlock?” Starflight asked.  
“H-how do you know who he is?” Bumblebee asked, shocked aplenty. “You’ve never even met him before you came here.”  
“Well, who is he, then?” Knockdown asked, most likely wanting to see what type of propaganda they spewed out.  
“Um... He’s-“  
Bumblebee was cut off by Strongarm.  
“He’s a lying, dirty Decepticon scum who caused many scandals and major property damage!”  
Sunstreaker yelled back.  
“That’s not what he’s fragging like at all!”  
“Rule number 13; Chapter 60 states that you cannot openly yell at an officer!”  
“You are an officer in **_TRAINING_!**” Knockdown yelled, finally snapping.  
The cleaved looked at him in shock. He hadn’t had an outburst to that scale in 1 million earth years.  
They then heard silent crying and turned around. Knockout was having a panic attack.

Starflight got so mad, and yelled, “ _ **LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!**_ ”  
She raised her servos high up into the air, and let out a sonic screech. Her spark chamber opened, letting a huge burst of blinding light out from her core.

Everything faded to white.


	5. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to change TEXT LIKE THIS to normal text because I used TEXT LIKE THIS to emphasize words or thoughts on my phone.

Starflight slowly opened her eyes, blinking hard.  
“W-what happened?” she asked herself.  
“Hey!” a voice whisper-shouted in her ear. She leaped up from her lying position and saw Knockdown standing beside her.  
“You,” he began, “you caused this.”  
“But, how?”  
“I’m not sure, but somehow you made us go back in time, and the freak police officers haven’t got here yet!”  
She turned around and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker staring at them out of the corner of their eyes. _THEY REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING, Starflight thought. KNOCKDOWN MUST HAVE TOLD THEM._  
“Hey,” Starflight began, “I think I have a plan before the officers come.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, and we will need everyone’s cooperation.”  
“Fine.”

* * *

 

“Okay,” Starflight said, “we first have to steal a color changer.”  
“Why?” asked Knockdown.  
“Because we have to pretend to be Knockout because he’s nowhere to be found!”  
“Oh, that’s not good.  
“Yeah...”  
“Fine, I’ll steal it.”  
“Good.”  
“Wait,” Knockdown started, “don’t we have to hide our wings?”  
“Oh. Hadn’t thought about that. But, yes.”  
Knockdown ran away, searching for the right cosmetic shop to steal from.

“Ugh,” Knockdown groaned, “it’s so hard to find a color changer these days.” He looked into another window. “Aha!” he yelled, then slapping a servo over his glossa. “Wait... No one can hear me.”

He scrutinized the tool, taking notes in his mental HUD. _SEEMS LIKE ITS IN GOOD SHAPE_ , he thought. _THIS MIGHT BE HARD TO TAKE WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING._

He walked over into the shop and looked around. _NO ONES LOOKING_ , the thought ran quickly through his mind. He grabbed it and ran as fast as his pedes could take him. He ignored the yell he heard after he took off.  
“ ** _Hey!_** ” the shopkeeper screeched, “where’d they go?!”


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna edit tons of slag.

  
“I have bad news,” was the phrase Knockdown came back to.  
     "What is it?” he asked.  
“Well,” Starflight paused, taking a deep breath.

“ _THE OFFICERS CAME AND SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER MIGHT’VE YELLED TOO MUCH AT THEM AND NOW THEY’RE IN PRISON!_ ” She squeaked out.  
     “Aw hell nah.”  
“Umm,” Starflight mumbled, “What do we do...?”  
     “What do _WE_ do?! You could’ve intervened!”  
“You know Sunny,” she said, “he wouldn’t stop anyway.”  
     “True...”  
“I think we should break them out!” yelled Starflight.  
     “How, though?”

The white femme faltered.

“Well then,” she continued, just as loud. “Let’s think!”

* * *

 

They talked for a couple of hours, thinking and scrapping ideas.

Then, it hit them like Bulkhead being smashed through a wall by a synthetic energon induced Ratchet.

“Why didn’t I think of this earlier?” Starflight groaned. “We can literally just walk in.” 

What followed was the loud sound of helm metal hitting the steel ground.


	7. A nice, calm walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, under editing.

They ran towards the Autobot city, dodging civilians, even though they now knew they would just pass straight through them.

It was a habit of running away and dodging the Homeworld officials.

 _GOD DAMNIT_ , sighed Starflight. _I MISS THE PLACE EVEN THOUGH IT DIDN’T HAVE THE BEST CONDITIONS._

They finally found the prison, which was heavily guarded by bots’.

They walked right through. No metal detectors or alarms went off. _I GUESS WE TRULY ARE NONEXISTENT_ , Knockdown contemplated.

They had to stop and look at some of the criminal files/records, to see what the Autobots had listed Sunny and Sideswipe under. That and what cell they were in. 

     “Says here that Sunny attacked an officer, the femme named Strongarm,” Starflight pointed at some lettering on the datapad.  
“And that Sideswipe attacked the other officer, who is apparently named Bumblebee.” Knockdown added.

Bullshit. Complete bullshit.

They looked closely at the information given. “I think I found it,” Starflight said. “They are both in cell 483.”  
“Damn, how many cells do they have here?”  
     “At least 847.”  
Knockdown gaped. Why would they need so many cells for minor property damage?

They followed the signs to cell 483, checking their internal clock. Knockdown was surprised to find that it had taken them more than an hour and 36 minutes to find, map, and locate the cell.

They stopped in front of it. There were a few prisoners in there, not including Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

One of the prisoners was a red femme flightframe, with a black tinted radio signal capturer. She looked as if she was listening to the news.

Another one of the prisoners was restrained in heavy metal chains. There were holes and wires sticking out of him.

He had a small insignia on him, which was pointed with menacing eyes and teeth.

A small font was on his chest plate. It was labeled “SPARK” with closer inspection.

He had sharp, pointed teeth, and holes, where his optics were supposed to be. Knockdown shuddered.

The mech was straight out of the tales they had heard in Homeworld about Sparkeaters, vicious beasts materialized from a hidden operation called SPARK.

That would explain the label, then.

They called out to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, still wary that someone would hear them. No one did.

Sideswipe looked up and saw them, then almost shouted with glee, remembering that other Cybertronians were there. He poked Sunstreaker hard in the chassis and pointed at the space that seemed empty to anyone else.

“We’re here to break you out,” Starflight mouthed. Sideswipe nodded. Knockdown talked in a louder voice. “See that pipe?”

He nodded once again.

“At dawn tomorrow morning, you two go over there, and wait.”

The pipe was about the size of a large mech’s servo, curled into a fist. _THEY PROBABLY USE THAT TO CIRCULATE AIR_ , Starflight thought.


	8. Note

I'll post some headcanons, designs, and stuff I have for my AUs, for this story, and all my concepts and other stuff.

 

On Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/join/mXCa6jPcXb>


End file.
